


Малкольм

by Strannics



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Mass Effect 3, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Ещё до высадки на дредноут гетов Тали преследовало чувство, что друзья ей чего-то недоговаривают...





	Малкольм

      Ещё до высадки на дредноут гетов Тали преследовало чувство, что друзья ей чего-то недоговаривают, но она списывала это на наличие под боком пары других кварианских генералов, в присутствии которых сама просила не сильно панибратствовать. Она окликнула было как раз вошедшего в лифт Шепарда, но тот стойко её проигнорировал и не дождался… А потом Шепард вырос откуда-то из-за спины и поинтересовался, чего она хотела. Мысль о том, что он вроде как, и правда, оставался в командном центре с намерением связаться с Хакетом, знатно запоздала, и Тали сама себя убедила, что опозналась. Оно и немудрено, наверное, слишком много нервов в последнее время.  
      Однако после высадки, как раз заглянув к Чаквас — специально выгадав на то момент, сбежав из командного центра, не подерутся же адмиралы с Легионом, в конце концов, как минимум Легион должен проявить хотя бы каплю разумности — Тали не без удивления заметила через окно медотсека… Почему-то одетого в форму инженеров Шепарда, хотя совсем недавно он вроде как показательно щеголял в форме Альянса. Рабочая кепка была надвинута почти на самое лицо, но это точно был Шепард: погрозив кулаком в сторону со скучающим видом ковыряющегося в еде Веги, он поспешно нагрузил на поднос что-то почти не глядя взятое из холодильника, добавил банку пива и, помяв шею, собрался было уходить… Тут-то Тали и решила, что любопытство в ней пересиливает такт или что-либо ещё. Чаквас вслед как-то странно пожелала удачи, но Тали почти не расслышала её слов за шумом закрывающейся двери медотсека.  
      — Шепард!.. — в последний миг преграждая ему путь, начала было Тали, но её неожиданно перебили.  
      — Малкольм. — Прозвучало словно бы на автомате; таким тоном, наполовину уставшим и наполовину раздражённым, обычно повторяют что-то уже в сотый раз, чудесным образом не посылая куда подальше. Тали только успела подумать, что вновь умудрилась обознаться, как вынужденный собеседник приподнял голову: козырёк кепки ушёл вверх, позволяя увидеть лицо, и то, к изумлению Тали, всё-таки принадлежало именно коммандеру. — Шепард сейчас с квари..анцами… О.  
      В это краткое «О» вложилось всё от лёгкого удивления и последующего узнавания до какой-то плохо скрываемой оценки. А потом «Малкольм» обогнул Тали, осторожно отведя поднос с едой и пивом в сторону, и с завидной невозмутимостью двинулся дальше к лифту — до ушей донеслось что-то отдалённо похожее на «Ещё одна из культа Шепарда», но Тали уже ни в чём не была уверена.  
      Вега поглядывал в её сторону с интересом и выжиданием, но его Тали знать не знала, равно как не узнала на борту и большую часть рабочего экипажа за редкими исключениями, потому как повествователь Вега отпадал. Лучше спросить у кого-нибудь более-менее своего. С этими мыслями, пересекши помещение, Тали потянулась к панели на дверях каюты Лиары — если повезёт, у той в дополнение к рассказу будет ещё и пара-тройка видеозаписей.  
      Видеозаписи, как выяснилось, действительно были, а сам рассказ знатно затянулся, так что в себя от избытка информации Тали пришла, когда к ним с Лиарой заглянул Шепард. Настоящий Шепард. При внимательном рассмотрении всё же можно было заметить отличия, причём не только в следах едва заметных шрамов от имплантов на лице — само лицо тоже было… немного другим. Тали не взялась бы объяснить, в чём именно, но Лиара, кажется, в этом её понимала и была полностью солидарна.  
      — Что? Я должен был позволить ему сыграть страдальца и спрыгнуть? — развёл руками Шепард в ответ на вопрос, на кой чёрт ему вообще взбрело в голову спасать собственного клона по окончании всей заварушки с нападением и попыткой угона корабля. — Нет уж, слишком легко бы отделался.  
      — Но если он что-то натворит… — нерешительно начала Тали, — ответственность может лечь на тебя…  
      — Сам натворит, сам и ответит. Шепард он или нет, в конце концов?  
      — Джек настойчиво предлагала ему татуировку набить, мол, чтобы сразу было видно разницу, — усмехнулась в кулак Лиара.  
      — Какую ещё татуировку? — не поняла Тали.  
      — На лоб, — ответил вместо Лиары Шепард. — Слово «мудак» заглавными буквами.  
      Тали, не сдержавшись, рассмеялась. Зная Джек, от неё бы не убыло задуманное осуществить, но, похоже, её всё-таки удалось отговорить.  
  
      Малкольм обнаружился на инженерной палубе по соседству с Дэниелс и Доннели; уже пустой поднос стоял на краю рабочей панели, а сам он что-то сосредоточенно высчитывал на развёрнутом экране.  
      Для человека, который «очнулся» всего год с небольшим назад, Малкольм оказался превосходным учеником и немалого достиг, хоть и натаскивался своей «спасительницей» на одну единственную цель. Того, что «цель» неожиданно его перехватит просто по привычке тащить на «Нормандию» треть самых подозрительных встречаемых личностей и даст почти карт-бланш на действия с единственной оглядкой на «больше не вредить моим друзьям», предугадать не мог никто — даже сам Шепард, который какую-то минуту назад клялся стереть своего клона в порошок, а потом вдруг кинулся ловить его и затаскивать обратно на борт корабля. Малкольм тогда огрызнулся на спасение, уязвлённый и разочарованный ушёл сразу после приземления обратно на Цитадель… И снова выловил Шепарда в доках перед отбытием «Нормандии»: его лицо было одной большой проблемой, отсутствие цели или места, где можно жить, было проблемой ещё большей, да и вообще если Шепард вдруг принялся в очередной раз играть в героя, то пусть за свои действия несёт хоть какую-то ответственность!..  
      — Это моё рабочее место. — Тали какие-то незначительные секунды постояла на пороге, а после всё-таки подошла ближе, и двери за её спиной с шипение закрылись.  
      — Я так и подумал, — буркнул в ответ Малкольм, сделав не очень широкий шаг в сторону и освобождая место рядом с собой. — Но чёрта с два ты меня отсюда выставишь. Если не буду чем-нибудь заниматься, начну задумываться, что я вообще здесь забыл, и выйду в шлюз.  
      Тали неожиданно для себя улыбнулась. Она всё-таки заняла освобождённое место и перетянула в твою сторону развёрнутое голо-окно с показателями ядра двигателя. Малкольм покосился на неё с недовольством и, с вызовом скрестив руки на груди, решил подождать не то вердикта, не то просто возвращения экрана.  
      — Кстати, — хмыкнул он, следя за тем, как Тали прокручивает статистику и сверяет имеющиеся данные с какими-то хранимыми в голове, — мне не привиделось, вы притащили с собой с дредноута живого гета?  
      — Ты про Легиона? Он наш, хм… наверное, друг. Он помогал нам разобраться с коллекционерам.  
      — Я был почти уверен, что про гета Брукс всё-таки преувеличивала или просто привирала. Кроганы, геты… Ваша команда ненормальная, вы в курсе?  
      — А то. Нам каждый третий встречный об этом напоминает. — Тали выделила несколько строк и, выведя прикреплённое к ним изображение на отдельную панель, послала отобранный экран обратно Малкольму. — Если пересчитаешь эти показатели и перераспределишь нагрузку чуть иначе, выиграешь пару десятых процента для эффективности работы двигателя. И, кстати, — проследив за тем, как тот, нахмурившись, всё-таки опустил взгляд на экран, добавила Тали, — ты теперь вроде как тоже часть нашей команды, разве нет?  
      — Пока не придумаю, чем ещё можно заняться. К тому же, если эти ваши жнецы разгромят галактику, заняться в принципе будет нечем и негде.  
      Тали чуть склонила голову на бок, оценивая заявление, а после просто кивнула, принимая ответ.  
      Человек с лицом Шепарда, пытающийся вникнуть в процесс работы и настройки двигателя или просто систем корабля… Это было чем-то смешным и безумным одновременно. Особенно если учесть, что сам Шепард обычно прицокивал языком на каждый второй термин, потирал шею и просил просто записать ему куда-нибудь, как называется нужная деталь и в каком количестве их купить. Малкольм если и был в каком-то смысле Шепардом, то точно самым парадоксальным из всех возможных вариантов. Это забавляло и по-своему заинтересовывало.  
      Прогонять Малкольма из инженерного отсека Тали не собиралась, хотя на её поправки или советы тот недовольно огрызался; недовольно, но необидно и, кажется, что-то обязательно мотая себе на ус. В какой-то упущенный момент даже начал через раз говорить неразборчивое «спасибо», а потом приносить на подносе пиво или кофе не только для себя, но и с расчётом на Тали, пусть для этого и приходилось заведомо уточнять у Гарруса, какие продукты были из запаса декстропитания, а то мало ли при излишней самодеятельности можно что и перепутать.  
  
      Квартиру, которую Шепард получил от адмирала Андерсона, Тали рассматривала во все глаза. Лиара и Гаррус уже бывали здесь после того, как разобрались с союзом турианцев и кроганов — в планах тогда было просто сесть, выдохнуть, обставиться пивом и передохнуть после бешеной гонки по всей Тучанке… Кто бы мог подумать, что их планы тогда нарушат попыткой замуровать заживо в хранилище и угнать «Нормандию». После Ранноха и нападения на Цитадель людей «Цербера» процедуру сесть и подумать за чем-то градусом повыше было решено повторить.  
      Малкольма, как ни странно, вместе со всеми предложил потащить Вега. Они даже сработались относительно неплохо, и Тали за их спинами было очень удобно как прятаться, так и безопасно заниматься своими диверсиями, да и в общем передвигаться параллельно двумя группами, прикрывая друг друга и заходя на врагов с двух сторон, оказалось крайне удобно и результативно. А уж полный хаос в рядах «Цербера», когда два разных отряда одновременно докладывали о треклятом коммандере прямо по курсу, в равной степени оценили оба Шепарда — и их полное единодушие в этом вопросе дорогого стоило.  
      И если своеобразным посвящением вступления в их команду на правах полноценного члена можно было в шутку назвать процесс спасания друг друга из-под огня или просто от смерти, то они за последнюю пару недель этот план перевыполнили жизни на три-четыре вперёд.  
      — Слушай, — дожидаясь, пока Вега с Шепардом и Гаррусом притащат из холодильника бутылки, Тали ткнула локтем севшего с ней рядом на диван Малкольма, — а как тебя называть… ну, покороче, что ли?..  
      — Не такое уж-то моё имя и длинное, — нехотя отозвался Малкольм, — не то что твоё.  
      — Только хотела на примере хотя бы моего сокращение и придумать! — всплеснула руками Тали. Лиара, наблюдая за их разговором, только головой покачала. — Так есть варианты?  
      Малкольм наградил её непонятным по значению взглядом и задумчиво притих.  
      «Культ Шепарда» был воистину сумасшедшей компанией, но они умудрялись этим сумасшествием заражать. К тому же, на фоне любви к кораблю в целом — то, что собирался угнать, знать нужно было по определению — поладить отдельно с Тали оказалось настолько же просто, насколько и парадоксально. В конце концов, рукой на них махнул даже вроде бы скептически настроенный по отношению к этому Шепард, потому что так слаженно страшнецкими терминами и конструкциями, только бы не встревал в какое-то обсуждение, его не заваливал до сих пор никто. Да и на поле боя дрон Тали часто кружил рядом с Малкольмом, подстраховывая или просто в застилающей глаза дымовой завесе спасительным огоньком указывая путь. Вега с показательной обидой пару раз выдал, что ему такого счастья что-то не перепадает, но максимум получил беспомощное разведение руками, мол, второго дрона у Тали нет, так что придётся справляться собственными силами.  
      Малкольм сам не знал, почему, но в такие моменты не мог сдержать довольную улыбку.  
      …«Сесть и подумать» весьма предсказуемо перешло в «выпить и отоспаться». Малкольм терпеливо дождался, пока все разбредутся, и двинулся обратно к барной стойке. К чёрту сон, его ни в одном глазу — Малкольм вообще не понимал, как тут можно было уснуть, когда после недавнего хаоса каждый третий слишком резкий и громкий звук заставлял тело напрячься, а руку дёрнуться к поясу за оружием.  
      Наверное, какого-то года с небольшим было недостаточно, чтобы постигнуть эту науку, даже с учётом всех натаскиваний на военное дело параллельно обучению в целом. От всех уроков Брукс вообще, как выяснилось, не было никакой жизненной пользы, кроме умения сражаться — благо, она хотя бы не совсем полностью за полученного клона героя думала… Хотя иногда казалось, что герой собственной персоной не отказался бы, чтобы за него думал и принимал решения кто-нибудь другой, потому что никаких нервов тащить всё только на себе уже не хватало. И как только Малкольм мог раньше стремиться занять его место? Самоубийство же в чистом виде!  
      — Смотрю, не только мне не спится. — Шаги были тихими, да и силуэт в свете единственной приглушённой лампы, которую Малкольм оставил включенной над барной стойкой, был виден плохо, но голос всё равно с лёгкостью выдавал личность ещё одного бодрствующего полуночника. — Не против, если я присоединюсь?  
      Малкольм лишь кратко пожал плечами и кивком указал на стул рядом с собой.  
      Тали исчезла в темноте большой гостиной и вернулась вновь. Поставила рядом со стаканом Малкольма свой собственный с трубочкой, села на высокий стул, закидывая ногу на ногу, и упёрлась локтем в столешницу.  
      — Тост? — так и не придумав, что сказать, отсалютовал взятым стаканом Малкольм.  
      — Тост, — согласно кивнула Тали и, повторив торжественное движение в пустоту, поднесла трубочку к фильтру костюма.  
      Вышло как-то до смешного несерьёзно, но для полуночных посиделок без причины, наверное, это было в самый раз. О чём-то важном они могут поговорить и на «Нормандии»: обсудить то, что было, послушать уже минувшие истории из жизни друг друга, прикинуть, что будет, когда они несомненно победят, посмеяться украдкой над перебранками Дэниелс и Доннели, которых уже пол-экипажа мысленно свело и обвенчало…  
      Приглушённый свет лампы над головой прятал в тенях квартиру и лишние слова. По сравнению с вечерними обсуждениями и разговорами, на удивление мирными и всесторонними — с темами от оружейных модификаций до дурацкого нового фильма с Бласто — сейчас было даже слишком тихо. Хотя для шума и веселья они, скорее всего, обязательно соберутся в этой квартире ещё раз, возможно, даже куда большим составом, только причину бы для этого какую-нибудь повеселее недавней сумасшедшей стрельбы и покушения на Совет. Победа над жнецами, например, будет в самый раз.  
      Хотя Малкольм не отказался бы ещё раз вот так посидеть и просто с Тали один на один.  
      — Я тут, кстати, подумал… — Он постучал ногтем по довольно быстро опустевшему за лишённые слов тосты стакану; они делали по глотку за раз, просто растягивая время, но надолго всё равно не хватило. — «Мэл» может быть в самый раз.  
      — Мэл, значит. — Тали склонила голову на бок и вновь замолчала: то ли оценивала услышанное, то ли просто выдерживала паузу, чтобы сообразить, о чём вообще речь, в конце концов, эта тема поднималась где-то в самом начале вечера и вроде бы осталась там же, не получив продолжения. — Мне нравится. — Она покрутила между пальцами соломинку, постукивая ею по краю своего стакана, а после со вздохом спрыгнула с высокого стула. — Думаю, нужно всё-таки хоть немного отдохнуть, иначе утром будем совсем разбитыми.  
      Малкольм нехотя кивнул. Сна до сих пор не было ни в одном глазу, но попытаться уснуть, наверное, всё же стоило.  
      — Нужно будет попросить Гарруса тайком протащить на борт пару бутылок и спрятать их у нас в инженерном отсеке, — зачем-то вслух рассудил Малкольм.  
      — Да, Гаррус, в отличие от Лиары или Шепарда, может и согласиться, — неожиданно кивнула на его слова Тали. — Отличная идея, Мэл. — Немного непривычное, но как-то слишком естественно вписавшееся в речь сокращение заставило Малкольма улыбнуться. — Не забудь её к утру.  
      — Постараюсь.


End file.
